Jun Asuka
Jun asuka is a Main protagonist from Iron Virgin Jun. She is strong and tough virgin. Despite her name, she isn't the child of Lan Asuka and Jun Fudo. Birthday: June 18 Age: 17 Years old (Manga) 18 Years old (Light novel - OVA) Height: 5'7 Feet tall (Manga) 5'8 Feet tall (Light novel - OVA) Status: Alive Her Allies: Kurata oonami, Maki Asuka Kid Old Man Spike Her father (Currently) Her enemies: Her mother (Her injuries) Kaidomaru (His injuries) Golden cherry boys (3 injuries and 1 Incarcerated) Type of hero: Muscular spoiler Appearance Jun is a tall and attractive young girl, constantly considered very cute and beautiful. She has is fair-skinned with blue-eyes and blond (black in the anime) straight hair. Her hair reaches her mid-back and is usually tied with ribbon to hold it up in a high-ponytail on the back. Jun is slender in stature yet sports a rather developed and curvaceous frame with a slim waist, flared hips, and a sizeable bust. Most prominent about her appearance is her lean but surprisingly well-muscled and defined built from her intense years of martial arts and body-building. Because her muscles are not so large as to overwhelm her feminine side, her built is unnoticeable when covered up by anything more than a bikini or spandex. Anime Juns mom is having a party with entire whales cooked and served. its to marry jun off to a guy to join their families so they can grow in status. but jun runs off and her mom sends ninja after her. jun tears off her dress and shows she a big buff prowrestler and beats em up. she and kurata go off and meet her aunt and plays Kaidomaru before escaping. After Jun and Kurata retreats her race, Jun asuka's mother gets shocked about Kaido's beat down by the two hands of Jun and Kurata. in the city they try to find normal clothes but juns mom sends the golden cherry boys after her to steal her virginity(at least she'd still have her butt and mouth virginity... I hope...) they catch jun but with kurata's accidental help, she beats a55 and gets away. also her mom puts out a reward for jun and the commoners go after her. she trades jewelry for a van and they escape. the next day jun reveals shes not a real blonde (in the manga she is(like sailor venus or nami Koishikawa) and they talk to some guy at the beach. then The soldiers comes in on a chopper and fires missiles that burst open to reveal the golden cherry boys in em(wtf) they fight but Jun asuka's mother pulls a machine gun on em and they take her back to the castle. kurtata wakes up and goes o the castle after getting ko'ed easy. jun is chained up and gonna be unvirgined but her chans snap and she takes out the cherry boys one by one(with her dads help) kurata arrives and runs over the last cherry boy and jun fights her mom in a sexy wwf battle. jun wins but juns grandma's demon ghost or something possesses juns mom and urns her into ome hulking daemon. jun fights her as kurata and juns dads stop he grandma corpse and frees juns mom. later juns dad taes care of his manly wife and jun and kurata go off on an adventure. oh and the mom tracked jun with a necklace thing juns grandma gave her the whole time. then we get awesome 90s music for the credits. Shes voiced by wendee lee who was Vanessa Leeds in Robotech, bulma in the harmony gold and bang zoom dragon ball cr-p, Yuri in the Dirty Pait OVAs, Emu in Crying Freeman, Kagero in Ninja Scroll(that p0rn0e!?), TK in Digimon, Ronnie in Dinozaurs, Batch, Ms. Loon, Lovestar in mon colle knights (that had BABES!!!), Blackrose in .hack//Sign, Goei in Ikki Tousen(hot), Phoebe in Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, Michiru Saotome in New Getter Robo, Maya Natsume in Tenjho Tenge, Yoruichi Shihōin, Tatsuki Arisawa, Ururu Tsumugiya in Bleach, Haruhi Suzumiya in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Konata Izumi in Lucky Star, Samuru Shigami in B-Daman CrossFire, Charlotte in Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust, Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust in V R Troopers and Alpha 6/ Scorpina in Power rangers. In japan shes voiced by Chisa Yokoyama who was Biscuit Krueger in Hunter X Hunter, Hiroshi in Beyblade: The Movie - Fierce Battle, Noah Kaiba in Yugioh, Lucia in LUNAR 2: Eternal Blue Complete, Kobun in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, Sakura Shinguji in Sakura Wars, Sasami Masaki Jurai in Tenchi Muyo, Maria Renard in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, Subaru Ryoko in Martian Successor Nadesico , Chun Li Zang in Street Fighrter II V (Spoiler; Mai Shiranui is hotter!!), Lucrezia Noin in Gundam Wing(hot), Haruko in Roujin Z and Neneka Nibrou in Victury Gundam(ewwwwwwwww) Manga At the start of the manga she is chained to a big wood thing and Kurata Ohnami comes in and feeds her/brings her a toilet to whiz in (after taking off her track pants and being nervous at doing it). while bringing the toilet on wheels out, Mota nando demands Jun asuka if only She assaults him, a man with a Macrophallus (Someone who can read Japanese please translate the name and make it a link here onegai desu) who wants to...do to her what Blue did to Aila Mu Mota bullies Kurata oonami but Jun snaps out of her chains and uses wrestling to save her butt. In the next chapter, Jun is pumping iron and has a shower and later has a bikini wrestling match with her monster of a mother and pulls her moms cups and chucks her on a car with Maki Asuka, Jun's aunt just coming out of it and Jun. Later while the two girls have a nude pool swim, Maki flirts with Kurata, making Jun kicks her into the pool and leaves. After dinner, where Maki talks about the jungle, Jun and Kurata go to the Jungle with Maki and Jun freaks out when a snake comes near here(snakes are pretty phallic as seen in one of the Cutey Honey mangas). After falling asleep for no reason she wakes up with chains holding her in a weird position(like Aila Mu in the Kibara village) and Maki is getting f'd by 2 men at once. Maki was pulling Jun's shirt off when an egyptian man (I think is called Amenhotep) saves her by pulling a shotgun on them and Jun slugs Maki after snapping off the chains. After getting home and bikini wrestling with her mom she goes out with Kurata and 100 million yen her pop gave him and at a creapy house they run into Ryo Asuka dressed as a magician. He takes them to a club and hypnotizes her and touches her left chest but she snaps out of it and politely says no. The next day she and Kurata are in their dump of a home and Jun makes breakfast. After a Day out, Akira Fudo KO's Jun with a gut punch. He takes her to Ryo who takes her to his place and chains her up/gags her for demonic purposes and when a Goat masked man comes in and trips, it is revealed that he is a old man who cries in Juns lap. Jun breaks free of the chains and comforts him and the next day she goes home and has instant Ramen. (someone who can understand what the newspaper said and what the reason was for Jun hiding her identity or why people were after her please fill this in onegai desu) Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Iron Virgin Jun Characters